


Rhythmic Possession

by Phoenixablaze24



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Biting, Body Appreciation, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hardcore, Irritating dancer, Jealousy, M/M, Nightclub, Oh hell yes biting, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Ruvik enjoys the show, Ruvik is PISSED, Seb is HIS, Seb is a tease, Seb is simply one hell of a dancer, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixablaze24/pseuds/Phoenixablaze24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out to the local bar turns into a lesson learned for Sebastian Castellanos. </p><p>Don't tempt the devil to take you every which way, unless you're willing to come out a little more than just 'scathed'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crossing the Line

The music hit him in harsh, violent pulses. It rattled his brain and made in depth thought of any kind almost impossible to complete. It numbed senses and enhanced them all in equal measure. Which he found curious, but restrained the thought. Not that the music didn't do a tremendous job of that, anyway. The foul stench of body odour wafted about the air like a stifling fog, choking, clogging up his throat, distracting him further. He hated distractions. He then fought the erge to throttle one person - a slender, dark-haired male - who had danced his way into Ruben's little bubble of personal space. His steps were clumsy, arms flailing. Possibly under emotional strain, or the effects of some shady chemical other than ethanol. The intrusive man fled after becoming pinned by a particularly icy stare.

Ruben sat at the end of a luminously lit bar, irritated, and nursing a tall wine glass. Neon signs and strobe lights blinded him as he looked about over the rim of his glass, searching amongst the crowd of writhing bodies for the person who had originally dragged him here to this cesspool of a social establishment in the first place.

Sebastian had been so constantly insistent on coming to this seedy backstreet club. And with forcing him along too. Persuading, coercing, and then finally, bribing him to accompany the detective. Why? Ruben hadn't the faintest idea. Not yet. So far, Sebastian had just waved off his queries with excuses of 'having fun' and 'loosening up'. Ruben knew this to be deflective behaviour. How anyone in their right mind could relax to this violent and repetitive rhythm of thuds while surrounded by so many anomalies and inebriated people was not within his area of curiosity. It bored him. Bothered him. Annoyed him. He would prefer that these people lay prone and unconscious, rather than stand, grinding against one another in odd and erratic movements. There was no grace to this sort of dance. No skill. Once again, it bored him. 

He would demand an in depth explanation of the necessity of him being here later. 

Now, he wondered where on Earth Sebastian had slinked off to. He'd lost sight of his companion around about half an hour ago while amidst the thickest part of the crowd. Rather than search aimlessly in the sea of bodies, Ruben decided to just stay put in a fairly secluded place and make an attempt at finding comfort in the slight tingle of red wine on his tongue...

Maybe the old idiot and his drinking habits were starting to influence him.

He just wanted to go home and enjoy a lovely 'quiet' evening with his idiotic lover. Was that such a difficult thing to ask for?

It was then, as he swirled his beverage for the umpteenth time, that he saw it. Over the rim of his glass he saw said lover, leaning against the bar at the opposite end of the establishment. Casual as you please in the way he slouched backwards, elbows used for support on the counter top as he signalled the waitress over for a refill. Winking in thanks before the woman turned to serve another patron. 

Ruben suddenly wanted to throttle the man for being so calm. So casual in his glances. So collected as he conversed with the insolent people around him. Especially that one young man with the military styled haircut. This particular person had hovered around Ruben not too long ago if memory serves it's purpose. Moving in that so called 'dance' that had irritated him to no end. Was that how these people initiated a social encounter? It seemed to work as a theory as Sebastian was now standing fully and making his way to follow this dark haired fellow. This time, however, Sebastian stayed within Ruben's line of sight. Whether this was intentional or not was unclear.

Then the music shifted slightly, and all intentions became quite clear.

The fast pounding of the overbearing music became a steady rhythm, and Sebastian's next movements flowed effortlessly with it. Beat for next agonising beat. Seamless jolts and steps and turns and...

Ruben was fascinated. And so, continued to stare and examine. Sebastian's body was enticingly fluid, deceptively lax as it manoeuvred. Every swipe of his feet against the floor was calculated, and yet seemed to require little to no attention to coordinate. On the contrary. The man's focus was elsewhere when Ruben's gaze finally, after scouring the whole of the entranced body before him, landed on his face. Rather than on his feet, the man's eyes were staring directly back at him. And the idiot was smirking.

Well, now. Interesting. Was this a show? Ruben would be happy to view such an erotic display of-

Just then, the irritating, dark haired man made his presence once again known to Sebastian, throwing himself between their line of sight and corralling the dancing detective into a more intimate position. One where bodies were dangerously close to grazing. Hips were thrusting. Hands were within the vicinity of touching range. 

One filthy hand came to brush finger-tips against Sebastian's cheek.

That was the exact moment that Ruben's glass broke under the strain of his grip. 

White hot anger surged through him. He saw red. Breathed it. Stood before he'd even comprehended any possible repercussions. No one, NO ONE, can touch his Seb like that. Only him. 

Mine.


	2. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's dragging... and biting... but only a little bit for now. Sebastian is about to realise the consequences to his actions...

To say that Ruben looked pissed would have been one hell of an understatement. He looked damned murderous. Feral even, as he dragged Sebastian through the crowd, which almost seemed to part at Ruben's command. People stumbling every direction to just get out of the way. To avoid the man who was rage personified as he tugged along his captive. Namely Seb himself, who had been caught off guard by the sudden turn of events. One moment he had been dancing along with a valuable source of information, getting along like a house on fire, and then his elbow was grabbed and forcefully pulled along to God knows where. It had been, along with a certain amount of necessity, a bit of fun on Sebastian's part. A little harmless teasing and flirting to get Ruben all riled up after he'd noticed the man's gaze on him. But, truth be told, he had not fully expected this reaction.

No. He had not expected to be hauled through hordes of people and pushed unceremoniously into a very claustrophobic looking bathroom cubical, only to be rounded on seconds later, managing a "what the hell" before being pulled by the collar, and brutally smothered by a harsh, bruising kiss. It sent him reeling backwards, his back hitting the stall with a resounding thud. The kiss was all teeth and tongues from the off and Sebastian was more than happy to reciprocate, if a little confused by the encounter, pulling and gripping at Ruben's clothing as the man's punishing lips and teeth drew lower. It gave Sebastian a much needed moment to gather breath into his deprived lungs. In that instant, when a tongue swiped over his pulse point, Sebastian swore he tasted blood. Only then he noticed that, yes, Ruben had in fact already broken skin. 

And wasn't planning on letting up. 

Oh, shit. He was in for it.

He let out a sharp hiss and threw his head back when his lover did it again. Only this time he felt it. Start to finish. Dull teeth pushing and sinking into the strained and exposed flesh of his neck. Piercing. Bruising. Marking... 

"You seem to have forgotten to whom you belong, Seb." He breathed the words, hot over the fresh wound, before grazing his lips, and then again teeth, over the abused, sensitized skin. Sebastian let out a strained grunt of "fuck" as his response. Clearly, this was not the answer Ruben was looking for. 

_ _ _

"I shall need to remind you, then." He ran his tongue over the puncture marks left by his previous bite, tasting the familiar metallic tang of the crimson that flowed there. But, however, he was not quite yet satisfied with this first claiming mark. Nor the limited verbal response it procured from the body before him.

Oh, no. He could be so much louder, if stimulated in just the right ways. And Ruben planned to have him screaming. Wailing. Ruining his voice so utterly and completely that every damned person within the next mile radius knows just who's he is. Who owns the entirety of him, body and mind. Who can procure such high levels of pure ecstasy from him that he would be ruined for any other who dare even try to touch him...

With that thought in mind, he caught Sebastian's newly bruising lips again in a deep kiss, thrusting his hips forwards so that they could grind against one another in a pattern that closely resembled their lips. He could taste liquor. Not surprising. But that thought brought back the memory of Sebastian winking at that woman. A suggestive action, but not the initial reason for this surfacing need to claim. No. That man. He was the reason. That man had wanted what was his.

He shall not have him. 

"I shall have to settle for only marking you here," He suckled, gently this time, on the plump and reddened flesh of Sebastian's lower lip. All the while bringing his idle hands up, "That way, everyone shall know that you belong to me," One hand clutched a fistful of hair, keening his head back with one, sure tug, and the other gripped the man's throat softly, with only a slight pressure. The pulse point underneath his thumb was erratic and hammering against the skin. Apprehension? Lust? Or fear?

A mixture of all the above?

The notion excited him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much shorter than intended... I actually forgot about this for a while and thought that I should at least update with what I had written before... I also haven't updated my other story yet and realllly need to do so...   
> Anywayyyy... Thankyouthankyou thank you for reading


	3. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's some long over due smut that is by no means finished and probably has lots of typos but it's half four in the morning and I'm knackered sooo tomorrow. I'll do the rest of the stuff and cringe at all of my mistakes tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, just a reminder that this is pretty much just pure smut at this point. So if you're looking for heart wrenching angst and emotions and actual logic of some sort this is probably not the fic you were looking for.
> 
> Also, I'm very, very bad at this so I'll apologise now for that

\- The notion excited him. Stirred him to life in ways that very few areas of interest had ever managed to. The metallic taste of the detective's life source on his tongue being such a one. It drove him forward for more. More of that taste mingling with his own. More of his Seb rutting against him desperately. More, more, more. 

He let his mouth wander again, lazily this time, his surge of anger ebbing away into only the frenzy of pure lust for the man before him. For his flesh and voice. His very essence. It was a haze, settling over his mind and heating his blood in a way only his Seb could do.

Flashes of the detective's previous little performance came to him then, as his fingers bypassed the hem of the untucked button-down and skimmed across the sculpted valleys that was Sebastian's abdomen. The way these muscles had flexed and loosened with each thrust and rocking motion he'd made, the way that he had flaunted himself and his body amongst others. It was sinful. Dark and dripping with sexual heat and passion. But then came the reminder of his envious state, his anger. Another had looked to stake a claim on his Seb, to have him in ways that could only be described as carnal and base. Not at all the same calibre of pleasure that he could wring from the body before him. And it never would be, he'd never allow such a thing.

Not even over his lifeless corpse. 

The wet, careful kisses he'd placed below the hollow of the throat under his hand suddenly became far more eager and violent, teeth once again peircing skin and tongue tasting something more than the salt of sweat with renewed vigor.

"Or perhaps I should mark you everywhere. Leave no stone unturned, as it were." He breathed the words, firm against a bruised collar bone as he worked the blasted shirt's buttons open to finally strip his lover's torso bare. Well, perhapse only his front, but the subject of their environment left them with very little space for movement. Which was certainly a shame. He'd settle for this, however.

Oh yes, he would settle for this. The full expanse of Sebastian's chest was exposed to him now, every hair and scar visable and very much within reach. Ruben's hands were on him like a magnetised force beckoning them to stick, his fingers grazing as his harsh lips continued to leave their mark. His breath ghosted over one of those little buds and he felt the lungs under his hands stutter.

"Every little crevice. Each patch of soft, pliant flesh, relenting to me. Submitting. It knows. Your body knows, but you seem to not. Why is that, Seb?" The words are strung together fluently and seem rambled, but are slow and concise. He waits for an answer he does not necessarily need, nor want, working his lover's belt loose as he listened to the laboured pants above him.

So very simful, his Seb. Every movement he made, however small, just screamed sex. They also spoke volumes of a reluctant power dynamic that they had very much settled many times before this. His detective enjoyed to be touched, and who was Ruben to deny him?

Well, actually he tended to deny him quite often. But that was a thought for another time.

Right now he wanted him, hot and willing, his little hole stretching over his length and sucking him into that wet heat he loved to explore so very much. To abuse and stimulate his lover to the point of tears, such beautiful screams ripped from a hoarse throat...

But first came the preparation.

"Fingers." Ruben snapped suddenly, and Seb had been witness and victim to such a demand before that he knew exactly what to do, what was wanted of him. He released his grip on the shirt and brought his hand up to Ruben's mouth, fingertips slipping past slightly chapped lips and onto a heated and insistent tongue. It curled, twisted, and coated his two digits in saliva, just enough that once they left the confines of Ruben's mouth they glistened in the dim light of the single fixture just above and outside the stall they were in.

His trousers and boxers were pulled down in one fell swoop, his full hard on bobbing and hitting his lower abdomen unceremoniously. The harsh tug had drawn a hiss from between his teeth, but the sight of Ruben dropping to his knees before him in a filthy toilet cubical only to take his dick in hand and give it the same treatment...

Let's just say all was forgiven.

"Touch yourself, Seb." The deep baritone of that voice still managed to hit him deep, a shudder wracking his tense body as he did as told for the first time what he supposed was his entire life. "I need you nice and loose for me," He heard from below as his first finger entered him. He was too far gone to argue, to fight in that draining battle of dominance that they so usually loved to play at. But he knew what he wanted right now, and that was to come. Whether that meant on his lover's hand or dick he didn't care. 

But he did love it when Ruben managed to find that one spot inside him that made him see stars.

"That is what you want, correct?" Ruben asked, matter-of-factly, accentuating the question with a brief lick to the slit of Sebastian's cock. "To be fucked by me, hmm?" The words and simulation had him twitching and bucking and sinking his fingers deeper in an attempt to speed things up. He needed release, but the hand stroking him was teasing at best, just enough to make the violent thrusting and scissoring of his fingers barable.

"Why else would you have paraded yourself out there like a strutting cock, winking and grinding along with anyone you please?"

He looked down then, realising that his eyes had shut tight somewhere during the process of his work, and couldn't help throwing his head back again with a frustrated grunt. The sight of his lover between his shaking thighs alone sent a spike of heat down his stomach. But the way he had been staring, his eyes alight with something more than simple desire. He looked damn ravenous.

And Sebastian was more than happy to be eaten alive right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Crappy summary was crappy.  
> Thank you so much for reading. I keep having these little random head canons for this pair and each one makes little sqweeee noises come out my mouth :D Sooo yeah I'm enjoying writing about them for a bit and hope others enjoy reading about it. Constructive criticism or any feedback at all would be greatly appreciated.  
> Again, thanks for reading


End file.
